


An Unusual Birthday

by Squisse



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gore, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squisse/pseuds/Squisse
Summary: Doran is an average girl living with her grieving mother, her distant older brother, and her annoying younger sister Julia. Two days before her birthday mysterious things start happening in her town and she finds out her simple way of life isn't so simple anymore.If turning eighteen wasn't stressful enough imagine having a portal to another world in your house with your only family trapped halfway across town AND finding out your town is in the middle of a lockdown for unknown reasons by a group of suspicious soldiers.Can Doran find out how to solve two different world problems at the same time?
Kudos: 1





	An Unusual Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> All Character names have a meaning to their personality.

My body is weak…

My eyes are heavy…

My heart feels cold…

I can’t… Feel anything.

Jolting awake my eyes spring open, small windows of light glare in attacking my eyes. My heart races as all previous thoughts vanish from my head.  
Glancing over to my clock I read the numbers 8:39 pm. A frown slaps me in the face. “Great, just great” I groan.

Hopping out of bed and snatching up my phone I slowly make my way to the kitchen.

Upon reaching the fridge I see a note.

“Dodo sweetie. Julio and I are heading into town to buy your birthday pres--- groceries.  
If you want anything just send Julio a message but it might be on mute you know him.  
We will be back tonight stay safe LOVE YOU.  
P.s the neighbours are mowing the yard so be careful with your asthma.  
P.p.s your friends are coming over on Sunday so clean your room.”

I throw the paper away and fling open the fridge. I see an empty bottle of milk… thanks Julio. And nothing else, great.

After a good minute and a half of sulking, I decide to get up off my lazy ass and go to the deep freezer. Which in case you didn’t know is a freeze that can hold an adult human body in it… maybe two, but it’s for frozen food... Not people.  
Peeking in I’m greeted with a microwave meal, not ideal but will do.  
With a quick movement the meal is cooking away and will be devoured in only eight minutes. How exciting.

Seven minutes and fifty-six seconds pass and eager me snatches the burning meal in hand, and with skills that can’t be seen from the human eye the meal appears on the table and I am at the sink washing my hands with tears in my eyes. I’ve never liked fire, just hot things in general. It’s the main reason I never look in the mirror HA haha. Yeah no.

Casually eating my chicken carbonara I sit and watching random shows on Netflix. Halfway through watching a barbie movie cause why not, I pause it and go to get a glass of water.  
Lifting the handle and placing my glass underneath I wait a few seconds to see the water flow into my cup, but nothing happens. And no matter how much I stare and wiggle the handle nothing happens.

“Hmm” I groan “I’m thirsty for some council pop (water)” I jog to my phone which is now sitting next to my eaten food.  
“Now where is Julio’s number. Why do I have so many random numbers saved in my phone, did mum get a bunch of random peoples' numbers again” I yell “I sear she forgets we share phones” after scrolling to Julio’s number I press and wait for him to pick up.

Weirdly he answered almost immediately. “Doran!!! Hay did you hear?” he says  
“Hear what? Oh, nm can you put mum on the phone” I ask  
“Mum? Yeah, I can but she’s a little preoccupied with an officer right now”  
“Officer! Are you guys in trouble?”  
“No, no they are just telling us to stay inside but not giving us a reason. Mums trying to get him to tell us” he rambles “anyway what is it you wanted to say”  
“Nothing it… it doesn’t matter, where are you?” A loud bang goes off in the backyard “What the Julio, did you hear that? Julio?” I call his name but there is no answer when I check my phone it had shut down. When I look back up, I realize all the light had gone off.

“Hello?” I ask the air, nothing responds. Placing my phone down I go to inspect the loud bang I heard just before.  
Grabbing a candle from a counter I go and explore. Unsure if it’s just the dark or the fact I’m a bit scared but nothing seems right.

Slowly waddling around in the dark I run into a hard wall “Mother ff---” I yell  
“Who are you?” a deep voice asks, snapping my head up with confusion plastered on my face I raise the candle up.  
A blurred face stares at me “W-who are you? What are you doing in my house?” I ask back.  
“Your house? You’re not in a house” they reply. I glance around everything around me is burry too and it's not dark like before its bright, very bright.

I take a step back and stare at the person, even with their blurred face I can still see they are just as confused as I am.

I blink and everything is dark again, the lights flicker back on and the sound of a door flings open.


End file.
